thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Most Singular Engine
“You know, a real one of a kind engine. Uniquely useful. The only one on the North Western Railway!" "Ohh, I'm sick of hearing about 'Daisy the Diesel Railcar!'" "Who's talking about Daisy?" "I was talking about Harvey!” : ―Thomas, Diesel and Percy A Most Singular Engine is the second episode of the twenty-first series. Plot One morning, Diesel is pulling a goods train on Ryan's branch line when he meets up with Daisy. He is glad to be working with another diesel, but Daisy insists that she is unique and that she is not the type of diesel that he is. Daisy continues boasting to the other engines that she does not need trucks or coaches, greatly annoying Diesel. When he hears Thomas and Percy talking about "a real one-of-a-kind engine," he tells them that he is sick of hearing about Daisy. However, Thomas tells him that he was referring to Harvey, who is also one-of-a-kind because of his crane arm. Diesel, fed up with Daisy's boasting, decides to pay her back. He tries to create tension between her and Harvey by telling Harvey that Daisy has been talking about him behind his back. Harvey is surprised, but he does not take offense. Diesel then tells Ryan to look out for Daisy because Harvey has been saying that he is more useful than Daisy. He then tells Daisy that Harvey has been insulting her. Daisy has never met Harvey but wants him to know how unique she is. Diesel then goes back and continues to tell Harvey how Daisy has been insulting him. Harvey begins to get annoyed with Daisy after hearing this. Meanwhile, Ryan tells Daisy that he has heard that Harvey has been saying he is more useful than her. Daisy is infuriated and says nothing. Thomas asks Harvey what has been going on between him and Daisy. Harvey does not know why she has been supposedly talking about him, but he tells Thomas that she sounds like an unpleasant engine to be around. Later that day, Daisy is on her way to Harwick when a lorry at a level crossing drops some of its crates, blocking her line. Harvey then arrives at the crossing, and although he and Daisy have never seen each other before, they immediately recognize each other. They both angrily stare at each other before Harvey asks her if there is a problem. She complains about the crates on the line, but Harvey says he cannot move them because he has to get a spare coach to replace one that Diesel derailed. However, Daisy offers to take the extra passengers instead, so Harvey has time to clear the line. Daisy and Harvey quickly become friends, much to Diesel's annoyance. He is shocked that two engines are able to get along despite being so different. As he leaves, he does not notice that the points are set to the ramp that leads out into the sea. Diesel's engine gets wet and emits sparks, but Harvey comes and pulls him out. He is surprised that Harvey is helping him after he was so horrible to him, but Harvey insists that he is always willing to help. Daisy arrives and suggests that perhaps what makes an engine special is not how they look, but how they act. Harvey says that Diesel is useful too, but Diesel is too embarrassed to speak. Harvey and Daisy quickly develop a mutual admiration for each other. Diesel respects their uniqueness, and the three engines soon become good friends. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Harvey * Samson * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Skiff * Toad * Bradford * Fergus Duncan * Marion (does not speak) * Bert (not named; does not speak) * Rex (not named; does not speak) * Mike (not named; does not speak) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Mr. Bubbles (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) Locations * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh Harbour * Harwick * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Keith Wickham as Harvey * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Steven Kynman as Duck and Ryan * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Rob Rackstraw as Bradford and Fergus Duncan USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Keith Wickham as Harvey * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Steven Kynman as Duck and Ryan * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Rob Rackstraw as Bradford and Fergus Duncan Trivia * A reference to the twentieth series episode, The Way She Does it is made. * This episode marks Skiff's only appearance in the twenty-first series. * This is the first time the North Western Railway was referred to in an episode. * Some of the instrumental music heard during the episode bears a slight resemblance to the Bill Withers song, "Lean on Me." * This episode marks Mr. Bubbles' first appearance in an episode since the sixteenth series episode, Muddy Matters. * The "Eye of the Tiger" remix plays when Daisy and Harvey glare at each other at the level crossing. This song was previously used in the twentieth series episodes, Over the Hill and Cautious Connor. * This episode marks the end/last of several production members' positions: ** Gavin Ebedes' last episode as editor. ** Eddie Chandler's last episode as assistant editor. ** Alan Kennedy's last episode as post-production supervisor. ** Ryan Quaglia's last episode as post-production assistant. * On the Nick Jr. USA airing, this episode is paired with Philip's Number. * A shortened version of the episode, narrated by Joseph May as Thomas, can be found on the official YouTube channel and the Nick Jr website. Goofs * In the UK dub when Daisy says "Dusty old trucks" to Duck, her mouth moves to say cars, not trucks. * When Diesel is talking to Daisy and Harvey at Arlesburgh Harbour, he is on Harvey's line, but just as he leaves, he is on Daisy's line. Home Media Releases UK * Danger at the Docks * The Complete Series 21